cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Demo Editing/Additional Information
= Overview = The following links provide additional information on or related to Demo Editing and movie-making; including guides, tools, and associated resources. = See Also = Demo Recording = External Links = Guides * Basic City of Heroes Demo Recording * Custom Demo Creation Guide (12/04/04) * Demo File Format FAQ (07/07/04) * Storm Knight's Video Guide (08/07/04) * Screenshot and Demo Guide v2 (12/09/04) * A Kitty's guide to making CoH movies! (12/21/04) * Demo Editing and Videos - The end-to-end guide (07/20/05) * Paris' Demo Guide (06/01/06) * DEMO File Format: Addendum (character parts) (07/16/06) * Toons on Film City Scoop article (02/08/08) * Demo Edit Tutorial: Jumping on a moving truck (02/21/08) * PARTSNAME stuff: a list (04/02/08) Demo Tools & Applications * Zloth's CoH Demo Launcher * Zloth's CoH Demo Editor * Storm_Knight's CoH demo editor * Balshor's Demo Editor * TweakCoH by Circeus * CoH Demo Analyzer by Circeus * City of Heroes Poser by Leandro (under development) * Tools of the Trade (list of links to tools and applications) Video Capture & Editing Applications & Tools * FRAPS - Video Capture (Windows) - Limited Free Functionality (Fee For Full Version) * GameCam - Video Capture (Windws) - Limited Free Functionality (Fee For Full Version) * TAKSI - Video Capture (Windows) - Free (Open Source) - Described as an open source alternative to FRAPS. * VirtualDub - Video Capture (Windows) - Free (Open Source) * WeGame client - Video Capture (Windows) - Free - Video capture companion to the WeGame.com hosting site; advertises an HD mode for machinima & direct upload capability to their site. * Windows Movie Maker - Video Editor (Windows) - Free * Windows Media Encoder - Video Capture (Windows) - Free * Avidemux - Video Editor (Windows, Linux, Mac OS) - Free (Open Source) * Cinelerra - Video Editor (Linux) - Free (Open Source) * Kino - Video Editor (Linux) - Free (Open Source) * LiVES - Video Editor (Linux) - Free (Open Source) * Ulead VideoStudio Free Trial - Video Editor (Windows) - Trial * MMConvert - Tool for converting between different video and audio formats. * Audacity - Audio Editor and Recorder (Windows) - Free (Open Source) Information & Resources * List of screencasting software - List of video capture applications at Wikipedia * List of video editing software at Wikipedia * Comparison of video editing software at Wikipedia * Digital audio editor - List of audio editing applications at Wikipedia Other Demo-Related Links * City of Heroes Codex - Demo Model, MOV, FX, & Maps data; plus additional info. * Mantid's Animated Emote Guide - Provides images of all known emotes; useful for seeing what the emote MOVs actually do. * City of Guides Demo Data - Demo data resource with demo upload/data extraction function. * Random Dice - City Of Heroes Demo File Information - Demo data resource with demo upload/data extraction function. * CoH Sound Files for public access - Official download site with mp3 copies of in-game music (in the music directory). * CoH Splasher - Customizes game login screen, character selection screen, & other content (such as with demo-edited screenshots). Video Hosting Sites Video Specific Hosting Sites * YouTube * w00t Studios * blip.tv * Break * DropShots * Google Video * Jumpcut * Megavideo * Metacafe * Photobucket * Putfile * Revver * RPGFilms.net * YouShare * V:social * Veoh * Vimeo * WeGame * Yahoo! Video * ZippyVideos.com General File Hosting Sites * Box.net * FileFront * The Internet Archive Video Hosting Information & Resources * List of video sharing websites - List of video hosting sites at Wikipedia * Comparison of video services - Comparison of video hosting features at Wikipedia Category:Player Guides